One More Night - DRAMIONE
by Clara Riddle Jackson
Summary: Ela vinha de novo, todas as noites, e ele tentava dizer não. Não para ela, não para ele e para seus impulsos ridículos. Mas aqueles olhos, aquelas curvas, ela... Ela era boa demais para que a negasse qualquer coisa. oneshot/shortfic (Happy BDay, Maria!)


Tudo começou com ela. _A culpa certamente tinha sido dele._ Ela e seus cabelos encaracolados, dourados ao sol. _Ele que a perseguia por todos os cantos, ou ela, que fazia questão de estar antes onde ele passaria._ Ela e aqueles lábios cor-de-rosa que sempre se crispavam ao olhar para ele _. Ele com os fios longos e mais parecidos com seda do que ela imaginava quando os tocou pela primeira vez. Onde estava com a cabeça quando roçou seus dedos por aquele mar platinado?_ Ela e as pernas longas, curvas, cobertas por meias sempre inacreditavelmente brancas, e que terminavam em uma bunda... Uma bunda linda, ele diria. Ou melhor, ele pensaria, porque dizer aquilo em voz alta seria como assinar seu atestado de óbito. _Ele tinha olhos que a lembravam do céu Londrino: sempre triste e disposto a chover. Ele tinha tanta coisa guardada naquelas mangas..._ Depois que percebeu todos esses fatos, e tantos outros que contava mentalmente, tudo que a envolvia passou a ser inacreditavelmente difícil, porque ela era difícil. Lê-la era um problema, interpretá-la era quase impossível. _Tinha sempre um sorriso de canto, um levantar de sobrancelhas – quase brancas de tão loiras – tinha sempre algo que a fazia se remexer onde quer que estivesse ao pensar nele._ Ela com aquelas bochechas firmes e sempre coradas. _Ele que não se dava ao trabalho de esconder tamanha beleza._ Draco começava a sentir calor só de pensar nela. _Hermione suspirou só ao lembrar-se dele._

Os dois não pareciam ter combinado aquilo, mas certamente tinham, em algum momento da última noite. Seus olhos se cruzaram e imediatamente perderam o rumo outra vez, observando um livro caído no chão e o pé de uma cadeira enquanto esperavam o rubor deixar a face e o coração desacelerar no peito. Ambos respiraram fundo, as mãos apertando os livros que tinham. Continuaram de cabeça baixa, embora não lessem uma única linha que fosse. Não conseguiam. Seria impossível na presença um do outro, e sabiam disso desde que seus olhos se encontraram. Um dos dois praguejou qualquer coisa, e o outro respondeu do outro lado da biblioteca, em sincronia. Olhos se levantaram de novo. Dessa vez não se desviaram. Foi como um choque. Forte suficiente para fazer com que Hermione deixasse o livro que lia cair no chão, perdendo a coordenação motora de suas mãos momentaneamente. _Merda, merda, merda._

Ela foi forçada e se abaixar para pegar o livro caído, e o loiro, que de longe observava tudo, pigarreou ao ver a saia subindo minimamente. Detalhes, ele sobrevivia deles nos últimos meses. Sobrevivia de cada pequena parte dela que conseguisse ver, e aquele suspense – a incógnita que era o corpo sem tantas roupas – era ainda mais excitante do que qualquer nudez que já tivesse presenciado. A dúvida, o mistério, a indagação e as suposições eram suficientes para manter sua mente ocupada durante horas, o pescoço se avermelhando com o calor. Seus dedos foram até o nó da gravata para afrouxá-lo. Era complicado estar no mesmo lugar que ela.

Hermione havia escutado o pigarro, e seu rosto queimara apenas com aquela rouquidão, as pernas perdendo o equilíbrio por segundos antes que fechasse os olhos e tomasse consciência de seus atos – ou simplesmente adquirisse um pouco de vergonha na cara. Não era certo fazer aquilo, ela sabia, mas fazia de qualquer forma. Usava roupas um tanto mais curtas quando ia vê-lo, passava o perfume que mais o agradava (ele sempre fechava os olhos quando passava cheirando a chocolate). Seus lábios estavam comprimidos quando, já com o livro em mãos, resolveu ir se sentar no lugar de ficar encostada em uma estante para que ele pudesse a observar melhor. Estava sendo ridícula, ao menos assim pensava, mas adorava receber aqueles olhares, adorava vê-lo se contorcer, se controlar para não tocá-la. E estar ali, podendo e querendo senti-lo, era um teste de autocontrole. E ela, desde que se entendia por gente, adorava testes. E adorava ainda mais passar em todos com sucesso.

E lá estava ela, fazendo-o amá-la outra vez. Na verdade amor não era bem aquilo, estava mais para desejo, mas o garoto não se importava tanto com as palavras ou o significado delas. Só sabia de seus lábios secos, das mãos suadas por baixo da mesa, da pressão inoportuna em sua cueca. O rapaz puxou o livro para frente do rosto, tampando-o por completo e fechando os olhos assim que a viu caminhar para uma mesa nem tão longe da sua. O perfume sempre o conquistava, a forma como rebolava os quadris largos – para chamar sua atenção, óbvio – era tentadora, e seu coração formava um nó. Naqueles momentos, Draco esperava morrer.

Ela tentara dizer "não" para ele. Tentara mais vezes do que conseguia imaginar, e todas elas foram um fracasso. Seu corpo continuava dizendo sim, implorando por ele. E quando não o tocava... Quando não o tocava parecia a morte. A menina respirou fundo, sua respiração saindo entrecortada pela boca. Aproveitou que o rapaz se escondia por trás de um livro que certamente não estava lendo para observar sua nuca alva. _Ali_. Era ali que tocaria naquela noite. Era aquela parte que teria em seus dedos, que gravaria em seu tato e paladar, se desse sorte. Era isso. Um sorriso vitorioso passou por seu rosto, e tão rápido quanto havia se sentado, a garota se levantou novamente, indo em direção ao seu paraíso astral, ao que parecia.

Ela estava chegando. Sabia disso antes mesmo de ver sua sombra ao seu lado. Sabia que era ela. Lá estava ela vindo outra vez... Ele quase podia escutá-la rindo suavemente em sua orelha, embora no momento estivesse de costas, fingindo escolher um livro na prateleira que havia atrás de seu corpo. O coração acelerado pedia para ser escutado, e quase o deixava surdo de tanta pressão. Ela demorava demais, de propósito. Ela o fazia esperar por seu próximo passo. Ele adorava.

Quando se virou, Draco pôde sentir o movimento como se ele próprio o tivesse feito. E antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, os dedos dela estavam em sua nuca. Estavam ali, simplesmente o tocando com tamanha delicadeza que, se não fosse ela, o menino pensaria estar sonhando. Os pelos de todo seu corpo eriçaram, e a pulsação quente que tinha dentro das calças ficou ainda pior. Maldita Granger. Sua mão, trêmula, foi de encontro à coxa da menina, tão perto dele, e a segurou. Agora sim, ela estava rindo. Sentia na pele dela seu tremor. Se arrependeria daquilo na próxima noite. Diria que seria a última como dizia todas as vezes. Tentava dizer para seu próprio corpo parar, tentava dizer que não podia subir aquela mão até a bunda, _aquela bunda_...

Ela se moveu. _Se moveu e tudo ficou frio_. Tão frio que o loiro chegou a arquejar, sentindo falta da mão dela em seu pescoço. _Ela sentia falta de colocar a mão no pescoço dele_. Sentindo falta de escorregar a mão por suas pernas. _Não queria deixar de senti-lo nela_. Ele poderia ficar ali para sempre, pensando nela. _Ela poderia sair dali quantas vezes fossem, pensando nele_. Enquanto ela andava, ele pediu que ela se virasse, implorou. _Ela se virou porque precisava vê-lo outra vez, precisava daqueles olhos_. Um sorriso passou por seu rosto, rasgando a face alva com dentes brilhantes. _Seus olhos brilharam para aquele rosto, e ela sabia_. Ele sabia também. _Se encontrariam amanhã._

 _NA: Bom, minha queria Maria, você pediu, você ganhou (Deus baixou aqui, só pode). Espero que tenha um feliz aniversário, maninha! Eu te amo muito! *-*_


End file.
